kakeguruifandomcom-20200222-history
Kaede Manyuda
Kaede Manyuda is a minor character in Kakegurui. He is the manipulative Treasurer of the Student Council who has his own goal to take down Kirari Momobami. Appearance Kaede is a tall pale-skinned student with well-kept black hair and dark eyes. He wears black-framed glasses with his Hyakkaou Private Academy issued uniform; a red blazer with black trim lining the cuffs and collar, a white button up dress shirt, a black neck tie and dark, plaid pants. He also wears the academy's issued footwear. After his traumatic defeat at the hands of Yumeko Jabami, his hair turns white, which assumes that he suffers from Marie Antoinette syndrome. Personality Kaede appears to be a cold, ruthless and calculating person who is an extremely prudent and observant gambler, as he always takes the high road, which he himself often notes. His mindfulness allows for him to predict his opponent's actions and he often wins due to this. However, it is revealed he has insecurities, specifically, a deep fear of being deemed worthless and discarded. He won't allow for that to happen, no matter what the circumstance. In this aspect, he and Itsuki Sumeragi are very similar and he shows a bit of appreciation for her tenacity when he recommended that she join the student council. After his loss against Yumeko Jabami, he is completely devastated and not motivated to do anything. He fell low from his high position and sees no meaning in life anymore and just does everything indifferently. However he did get his spirit back after a thrilling game. Profile Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler Kaede appears with the student council, discussing the recent defeat of Itsuki Sumeragi at the hands of Yumeko Jabami. It is revealed that he was the one who recommended Itsuki to the student council. Later, he appears after Yumeko loses to Yuriko Nishinotouin. He comments on the fact that it was barely a win for the latter. When Midari Ikishima hears about Yumeko wanting to gamble with the president and storms out, he is annoyed at her behavior. After Yumeko draws with Midari, Kaede once again comments on the fact that it is ignoble for the student council that two student council members have been baffled and nonplussed by Yumeko, one ruthlessly rejected and played and the other lost badly if not for the interference of the student council president. He is later seen along with the student council after the president leaves for some place kept secret, having not told the student council secretary Sayaka Igarashi nor the vice president about this. Due to this, the student council is in commotion and starts planning ahead in order to bout with Yumeko. They approve Yumemi Yumemite's suggestion that she take on Yumeko and Kaede later helps organize the event where Yumemi and Yumeko would gamble. After Yumemi loses to Yumeko, it is revealed how someone sent a torn letter's fan along with a recorder to Yumeko and told her to use it against Yumemi. The event resorts to lynching and fingers are later pointed at Kaede. He is coalesced into coming up the stage after Yumemi's fans call him out. Coming up the stage, he immediately denies the allegations (which appear to be actually false) and abruptly announce his bid to the student council president's seat. As it goes on, he is later challenged by Yumeko, only for him to reject her challenge. He nonchalantly confirms to himself that he simply has to not nod to the challenge. In response to this, Yuemko calls for right as a house pet for a public match against Kaede, wherein he can refuse. Kaede is forced to accept the challenge, and in the quandary, the student council vice president comes up the stage declaring herself to be the dealer of the match about to happen, and announces the game to be played: Choice Poker, an original card game. After hearing the conditions and rules, Kaede agrees to the game. As the match starts, Yumeko chooses to have 31 chips to bet, while Kaede immediately placing 100 chips to bet. The match begins with Kaede exchanging 1 card and Yumeko exchanging 2 with Manyuda losing 10 chips to Yumeko. Kaede then considers Yumeko's "madness" in gambling, factoring it into his winning equation and later wins against Yumeko in the second match, knowingly showing his whole hand before betting, then raises Yumeko's bet of 41 chips (her whole stack) by 1, winning the choice, and finally revealing Yumeko's high card to his stronger hand. Thinking he already won, Yumeko suddenly calls out to Itsuki as a patron, asking her to bet for her. Itsuki is hesitant and Kaede decides to mock her for her uselessness. He states that she has no guts to follow up on her big ambitions. This tips her over to join the game. A persuading battle ensues, revealing Kaede's calculation and condescending look on Itsuki. Yumeko successfully convinces Itsuki to bet for her, due to Itsuki wanting to defeat Kaede for looking down on her. The third match starts with Yumeko again discarding a pair like the earlier match (where she lost). Thinking she is vying for a weaker hand, another battle ensues, this time betting from 20 chips, 100 chips, then raising 10 and more, until it reaches 2 billion. The climax happens when Manyuda raises 100 chips, or 1 billion more and Itsuki has run out of money to bet. At this point, Yumeko tries to talk Itsuki into betting for her life, in which she succeeds. However, Kaede would reject the proposal and wanting to go on and reveal. The dealer however accepts the bet. This does not sit well with Kaede as he questions her authority to approve the bet. Suddenly, the dealer, the masked vice president removes her guise, revealing to actually be the president. Kaede is pushed to the edge as he too, goes ahead to bet for his own life, thus finally winning the choice. He chooses strongest and reveals his hand, a three of a kind with 8s. Despite his confidence, Yumeko later victoriously reveals a three of a kind with Js (notably a not very strong card) once again showcasing her "madness" in gambling. Kaede is distraught by this, as the president seals the cap with the cold words, "You're fired." We see Kaede later unconscious, his hair turned completely white due to shock and he is seen in a hospital afterwards. Kakegurui XX Since Yumeko Jabami didn't need it, she gave his life to Itsuki Sumeragi who cared for and treated Kaede in the hospital. Itsuki tried to motivate him, by mocking him and calling him senile. He tells her to leave, for her own sake, since he doesn't want anything. He is asked by Yumeko to join them in the Greater Good Game with Ibara Obami and Miroslava Honebami. He accepts but couldn't care less about the games outcome. Ibara also somewhat mocks him for losing his Council seat. When traitors suddenly appear, he deduces it must be Yumeko. But she then puts on an act with him, pretending that they are the traitors and will put nothing in the tax box. He states, he wants to take the rest down with him, since he is just "a senile old man". This worries the other players of a group loss, so everyone pays all coins. That is exactly what Kaede and Yumeko have hoped. But then Kaede figures out the real traitors, Itsuki and Miroslava. When Miroslava attacks Itsuki, Kaede wants to rush to and help her. Ibara keeps him back, stating Itsuki will be alright. Kaede comes in 4th place in the end and doesn't lose or gain any coins. He is confused by Itsukis bet with Terano Totobami, whether or not he would get 40 coins. But Itsuki explains, that she simply wanted to see him with some spirit again. Deep down he realizes her affection for him and is left conflicted. ''Kakegurui (Kakkokari) ]]In the spinoff manga, Kaede usually maintains his serious demeanor. However, sometimes he's depicted with an unexpected, secret perverted side; one time he gets flustered while looking at Itsuki Sumeragi eating food and presumably imagining something ''very different. In another chapter, he misunderstands Midari Ikishima praising Yumeko Jabami's gambling skills and thinks she had sex with her. After Chapter 129, Kaede is depicted with white hair. Relationships Itsuki Sumeragi Kaede is the one who recommended Itsuki to the Student Council and it is revealed that he actually looked down on her for lacking talent. However, he also developed some type of empathy towards her, having both been placed under pressure to not become failures. In their bout, he outright underestimates her, which proves to be his undoing. Despite the shared antagonism with each other, it is seen that Itsuki respects him and remembers the time they spent together in the Student Council, bowing her head towards him as he is carried away unconscious. It is later revealed that she loves him. Yumeko Jabami Kaede has a lot of respect towards her, despite being enemies. While he completely believes her to be below him, he recognizes the fact that she can be a useful pawn when he becomes the Student Council President. However, Yumeko knows him better, as one to always take the high road and try to win only with his strongest hand. She uses this against him later on; to defeat him. Kirari Momobami Kaede aspires to dethrone and place himself in the place of Kirari, the current student council president. He recognizes her authority and strength, however, he believes that one day he will beat her. This does not stand the same for Kirari. She is completely apathetic to any threats he puts up and later comments on his worthlessness, finally firing him from the Student Council. Drama In the live action, Kaede is played by Taishi Nakagawa. Kaede is more relevant, especially in Season one; because of Kirari's absence, he replaces her during some scenes. He is the one who asks Mary to join the Student Council and is angry when she refuses. He's often shown by himself, thinking about his plan to dethrone Kirari and take her place. He's less subtle than his manga and anime counterparts and his desire to rule over the school has always been evident; this is also highlighted by his own version of the opening of Season two, where he sits on a throne in front of a large group of students and commands them. During Season one, he manipulates Midari into playing against Yumeko in an attempt to get rid of her. They don't seem to be on good terms with each other and like in the manga/anime he is irritated by her insane behavior. When he realizes that Yumeko wants an official match against Kirari, Midari gets out of her prison cell and gives him a shove, making him fall down. She shouts that Kirari belongs to her, then rolls on the floor, saying that Yumeko is nice, too. Kaede gets up and fixes his jacket, annoyed. When Midari asks him where Kirari is and he replies that he has no idea, she gets up as well and calls him "a boring guy". Nevertheless, when Kaede asks her if it's true that she lost her eye in a gamble against Kirari, she tells him about it, excited by the memory of that day. In Season two, Kaede visits Yumemi Yumemite in her room, foreshadowing that he is responsible for making Yumeko gamble against her (and almost ruining her career). During her live show, some characters refer to him as her "producer". When he's finally accused, he thinks about his plan and laughs while he's reaching the stage, pleased that everything is going according to his plan. When Yumeko and Itsuki defeat him at Choice Poker, his glasses break from the shock and his hair turns white. Episodes ''Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler'' *A Boring Woman *Slit-Eyed Woman *Tempting Woman *Love-Dancing Woman *The Dreaming Woman *Selective Woman *The Woman Who Bets Her Life *Gambling Woman (Cameo) ''Kakegurui XX'' *The Women of Momobami Clan (Cameo) *The Treacherous Woman *The Winning Woman Chapters Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler * A Boring Girl Etymology * His surname Manyuda (豆生田) means "the field where the seeds of life grow". * The name Kaede means "maple tree". Trivia * Category:Male characters Category:Members of the Student Council Category:Housepets